


Plurk Inspired Fluff or The Beginnings Of Shepherd-Townshend Domesticity

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the room feels so quiet and he's afraid to move</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plurk Inspired Fluff or The Beginnings Of Shepherd-Townshend Domesticity

  
He doesn’t remember what he was doing exactly, the radio had been on low and he’d been feeling dazed after his shower. They’d gone for a morning run, which admittedly had been short for him - by two miles but Alex didn’t go running everyday and the last time they’d stopped he’d been hunched over, breathing hard with his hands on his knees.

They’d come back to his apartment, Alex borrowing a shirt and sweats and they had been stretched out on his bed talking, at least he thinks; his memory is fuzzy.

His eyes are still closed when he finds himself waking up, his pillow moving slow and steady under his cheek before his eyes open blearily. He has to blink the sleep out of them a few times before he sees where he is, pressed against Alex’s side with his head laying on his chest. Keeping still, he glances down to his hand spread out and resting lightly on Alex’s stomach and he’s more than a little surprised with himself. He hadn’t planned on falling asleep, much less on Alex and he feels his face flush. A large part of him wants to shift away, get off him and apologize, how long has he even been out?

What stops him is the feeling of fingers carding through his hair softly, finally drawing him out from the frazzled state of his mind and he can’t help the small noise he makes in his throat, feeling warm, too warm. Looking up through his hair he sees Alex holding a book in his other hand, one he must have gotten off his nightstand.

The room feels so quiet and he’s afraid to move, feeling awkward in the unexpected intimacy.

...it isn’t undesired though and he lets out a low breath, eyes fluttering shut again. He doesn’t fall back asleep, instead he listens to pages turning for the next hour, fingers never leaving his hair and the soft rise and fall of the chest underneath his cheek never falters.


End file.
